dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Netherith
Trinkets How are their effects limited? Is there a time limit on this Enchanted Vial I just got or is it one-use? User:Atheist723 (talk) :Trinkets usually bestow a power buff and/or appearance change/effect which will last for a set period of time (usual 10 or 20 seconds) after which your character will return to their normal stats. The trinket will then enter into a "cool down" period. Much like some power abilities the trinket icon will go red but steadily return to normal colour. You will be unable to use the trinket while it is red. So far all trinkets I have found can be used repeatedily, bearing in mind the "cool down" period. Netherith (talk) 00:54, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Would love to pick your brain sometime on the equations and game mechanics sometime. Also, I was wondering if you knew why they decided to have both Robin and Nightwing in East End GCPD since they are the same person. Jerokhna (talk) 05:46, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Jerokhna, Supreme Overlord of Deathseekers Hero League After Dick Grayson became Nightwing, others have since filled in the position of Robin. User:Atheist723 (talk) Unlisted stats Currently, there are stats that are shown in-game but are not included in the infobox, such as "dominance" and "vitalization". Could you possibly put them in? I just know I'll mess up the code. User:Atheist723 (talk) :Use this page: Phantom Zone Kryptonite Chunk as the basis for how the page template should look. Netherith (talk) 23:38, August 31, 2012 (UTC) That doesn't even use the correct type of infobox. User:Atheist723 (talk) Look under the Stats section and that's the template he's referring to. User:Jerokhna (talk) I'm not sure if that is what he meant and that isn't what an infobox should look like. User:Atheist723 (talk) ::I'll ammend the infobox you are using. I will have to find a way to make the text disappear if there is no information for it. Netherith (talk) 10:55, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Check out our Monster Infobox, it does more than that. User:Atheist723 (talk) Thanks. I just find out who was voiced Mr Freeze. It was not Clancy Brown. A Helping hand I'm going to start playing DCAU Again, and i will be MASS Contributing when i get the chance. You may remember me from writing the Recruiter Drisch page. (Since changed). Looking forward to working with you, and eventually helping you run the Wiki as an admin if you'll allow. Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 14:55, September 1, 2012 (UTC) No offence, but are you seriously bragging about this? User:Atheist723 (talk) Personal images This wiki allows personal images? User:Atheist723 (talk) :If they are to be used for Userpages, yes. Netherith (talk) 12:09, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I just realized I forgot to use timestamps the whole time. Fail. Atheist723 (Talk) 15:08, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Template:Mob There is a slight problem with the template. It says "aggressiveness", but I think we should differentiate between aggressiveness and whether it could be attacked. For example, Captain Cold could only be attacked by hero players, but is not aggressive. Both types of Constructs could be attacked by both hero and villain players, but are not aggressive to either. Atheist723 (Talk) 04:23, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :"Hostile", perhaps? Netherith (talk) 05:47, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Future versions I'm not sure about the problem above, but I have another question - are "Future" versions of characters, like Future Lex Luthor, necessary? I'm leaning towards just using the "Alternate Future" section. Atheist723 (Talk) 12:12, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Where to get all Catwoman/Cat Burglar pieces? Hello, I play a Catwoman Iconic character and have been trying to collect as much Catwoman gear as I can. If you can tell me where I can get all of these pieces it would be appreciated. I have the Cat Burglar leggings and have only seen the goggles of the Catwoman set drop aside from them, I have not seen the belt or any of the other pieces, please contact Society_Crashdummy@Yahoo.com thank you. Image police draft I have written a draft for an image policy here. While heavily based on RuneScape Wiki's policy, I changed it in numerous places to fit this wiki. What do you think? User:Atheist723 (talk) 16:55, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :By the way, how am I supposed to use exobits? I know you could build different exobytes with them, but what type should I make and how does it affect equipment? User:Atheist723 (talk) ::It depends on what your role is (controller, DPS, tank, healer). Each Exobyte you can make gives you a boost in different stats. You need to work out which stats are best used by your character and make the exobytes that boost those stats. That is how they are generally used anyway. Essentially you can do with them what you want. Netherith (talk) 03:00, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Kryptonian battle suits Are those figures right? They cost thousands of marks of triumph which are rewarded in ones and twos from challenges? User:Atheist723 (talk) 10:02, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :The amount you earn from challenges have also been altered. The higher the challenge is in the tiers, the more Marks you will earn. In addition you will receive Marks from Weekly awards and the Vault. Netherith (talk) 12:04, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :Is there any pattern in the tiers? Lunatic Fringe is level 13 and Spectral Embrace is level 29 but both are tier 1? Also, are you supposed to have access to challenge versions of missions you haven't done? User:Atheist723 (talk) 05:29, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :::If you're talking about a pattern relation between the mission difficulty tiers and the armour tiers. No. The majority of armours you get from the typical lvl 1- 30 missions will be below the stats of Tier 1 iconic armour. Armour from Raids and Alerts typically dwell around the Tier 1 to Tier 3 armour stat marks. :::And yes, you are supposed to have access to alternate mentor missions in the challenge mode. Netherith (talk) 05:55, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Soder Cola Enhancers How do they work? User:Atheist723 (talk) 03:18, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :Haven't used them but from what I understand they are used in R&D to create more potent Soders. Netherith (talk) 03:22, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I have a feeling that while the "Enhancers" could be bought by free players, the required plans are the ones that costs more than $1500... User:Atheist723 (talk) 04:47, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Combat rating How do I get a combat rating of 43 for tier 3 alerts when the highest item level I've ever seen is 40? User:Atheist723 (talk) 15:18, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :Iconic Armour? Netherith (talk) 05:42, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Vendor Renown Emblems Hi Netherith I note you changed the Star Ex Page, and you might be right, that it's not directly related. Please then could we have a page for vendor emblems. Even just so people know what they are working for? its a lot of work, I feel people should know what they're working for. I'd do it myself but I only have the Star Labs emblem at the moment. Peace Dava Dava4444 (talk) 21:37, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :I suppose it is about time I started working on the Emblem style-list. Put your image on the S.T.A.R. Labs page for now. Netherith (talk) 07:11, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Style sets pictures Try to use bright colors(but not white because in some sets it is default on some parts) - yellow, red and blue are a perfect solution because all of them bright and are different from each other, yeah pictures look a little bit silly but you can easily understand what zones are colorable just by looking on them. Some of your styles are like one color only - there is no way to understand what areas are colorable there. I know dark colors are awesome and all, but with bright colors that are different from each other(not yellow, orange and gold for example) there will be visible much more details. Pingvinozavr (talk) 11:23, October 28, 2012 (UTC)